fabrizio_federicofandomcom-20200215-history
Fabrizio Federico Wiki
Intro Fabrizio Federico is an English underground, experimental filmmaker. Part of the new wave of 'Misrule' filmmakers that sprung up after the abolition of the UK Film Council in 2011. Bio Born in England in 1983 to a big Italian family, he is the oldest of 6 siblings. In 1989 he moved to Italy after escaping death at the age 5 in a house fire. There he lived in the valley of Massa. Raised among the free-wheeling Campania people he was free to explore and adventure into the mountains and rivers of the area. It was during these years he watched Dennis Hopper's The Last Movie, which had a tremendous impression on him, along with other filmmakers such as Kenneth Anger, Andy Warhol and Pier Paolo Pasolini. His father found work in the USA and in 1996 and moved to Saugus, MA. He entered school having forgotten how to read & write English, and followed a difficult year of re-learning English and adjusting to American culture. His passion for music came from his large family, who all listened to different styles of music. He could walk through each room in the house and each room would feel like a different culture. He started learning guitar and dived into the local music scene. Bands like the Slurred Murrays, Dow Jones and the Industrials, Mr. Epps' Happy Kats, Jumpsuit Jery, Roadkill Puppeteers, Rascal Kings, The Best of What's Left, Durge, Less Intake. He joined The Ochmoneks and played bass in the band. Also he made music with the rap groups Animals Sounds, and the the NSC (New Suburban Crackers). Gigging around the Boston circuit of Allston & Cambridge. It was here he met the local underground scene of Boston and the artists, intellectuals, and villains 'the melting pot of damned souls'. He spent years roaming from bed to bed, and from park bench to bridge. His passion for DJing and film became apparent during this time, after coming across a book on Cult Movies and the performance of Jack Nicholson in One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest. Following immigration problems in the U.S he moved to the UK. His passion for cinema had not left him and he began work without any experience or budget on his feature film debut Black Biscuit in 2009 which was completed in 2012.. Deciding to cast an array of dreamers, misfits, homeless people, prostitutes, handicapped, gigolos, and an ex ping pong champion. Shot on mobile phones, and children's cameras he faced among other things police harassment, computer problems, and the casts miffed reaction's. The results were compelling and new. Creating the PINK8 film Manifesto, as an alternative to the film industries monopoly and rules. To fund Black Biscuit and to get into his character, Federico became a nude life model. Black Biscuit's budget came to little over £500. He spent 1 year filming and another year editing all the hours of footage shot across Europe. The editing process was done as an experiment. Edited under the sounds of exorcisms, blind folded, and under hypnosis. Completed in 2011 Federico set out on a DIY campaign to promote and distribute the film. In 2013 The Milk Man became an abandoned vérité film project he was making.The movie focused on a milk man who spiked local families milk bottles with LSD on his morning route's. The project was abandoned after the Royal Association of British Dairy Farmers (RABDF) who were notified about the film and threatened to sue over alleged defamation regarding the films subject. Pregnant (2015) is his 2nd feature film and deals with the Youtube/Facebook generation, lost in a haze of social media/technology addiction. The film was shot at the Sunseed commune in Spain. During the shooting he fell out of a tree and broke his foot. Also during this period Jett Hollywood was born. Federico's alter-ego inspired by David Bowie's 'Ziggy Stardust' character, only this time he was introduces as a 'filmmaker from Mars'. He promised to created two films and then commit 'cinema suicide'. Both movies bring hope to the human race, Evolution Of The Earth Angel (2015) & Anarchy In The Uk: The New Underground Cinema (2016) In 2016 the first annual Straight Jacket Guerrilla Film Festival was held. With 30 international films from across the world, exploring today's newest Underground/Cult cinema filmmakers, the festival still run's annually every year. By 2017 he released his film LOON, shot on CCTV cameras, and to get into the occult feel of the film he recorded the soundtrack by Mao (from album 'Graveyard Music') at Aleister Crowley's Boleskine house. Around this time he was included in filmmaker Rubber Cripple's documentary about international maverick filmmakers called Mondo Lizard: A Guide To Gonzo Filmmaking. This fly on the wall documentary captures Fabrizio talking about his style and eccentricities. In 2019 his new movie Teddy Bears Live Forever was release, about an ex Hollywood 'It Girl' going through a nervous breakdown after escaping from a UFO cult and becoming isolated in London. The film was inspired by people such as Marilyn Monroe, Edie Sedgwick, Kurt Cobain, Richey Edwards and supermodel Gia. Taking inspiration from a long line of show business entertainers such as Frank Sidebottom, George Formby, Charlie Chuck, Edward Barton & John Otway, Federico created filmmaker Blimp Chopsocky and his giant camcorder-head with his inspired decision to create the first performance/artist filmmaker. This long line of British eccentrics is vast but never has a filmmaker combined the surreal trick until now. Blimp Chopsocky's mischievous muse has no boundaries, both cheerfully enthusiastic, optimistic and oblivious to his own failings, Blimp is a world onto his own. Gallery Reahwerhe.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Film Month.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Yiytty.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Chopsticks.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Jrjds.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Dfjhaset.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Fabriziofederico.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Fabrizio Federico.jpeg|Fabrizio Federico Erh45.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 33066089_10156565758562932_351026315597447168_n - Copy.jpg|Fabrizio Federico shad376947.v1.jpg|Fabrizio Federico pep 4.v1.jpg|Fabrizio Federico rhszdfh2.jpg|Blimp Chopsocky ytkqq55y.jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_20190215_134916_259.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 5UW45US.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 46298571_10157029344862932_1988212147401785344_n.v1.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Fabrizio Federico cartoon 2018.v2.jpg|Fabrizio Federico btttt.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fabriziofederico3245656.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fabriziofederico1.jpg|Fabrizio Federico FAB 3.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fabriziofedericor567567.jpg|Fabrizio Federico ERHRSTH.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 4eva.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 54H55.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 647w6jhtr.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 20604455_10155725914547932_2034222031106338359_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 12596112_10154482132639056_254004227_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 17690098_1662524653762067_32811374_n.png|Fabrizio Federico 4udtj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 12744758_958366477534504_5135841739908983582_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico BeFunky-collage.jpg|Fabrizio Federico areyyey.jpg|Fabrizio Federico blimppping.v1.jpg|Blimp Chopsocky 5EUIDTYJ.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 17523333_819804398171610_7361992825298156288_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico, mao Cultivate.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 45WUR.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 5EYUE56IUL.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Cartoon pt 1.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Cartoon 2 .jpg|Fabrizio Federico Cartoon 3.jpg|Fabrizio Federico dhstjs.jpg|Fabrizio Federico cut 4.jpg|Fabrizio Federico E54YSE5Y.jpg|Fabrizio Federico EGERTH.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 4624484824_905x558.jpg|Fabrizio Federico ejakjre.jpg|Fabrizio Federico er5.jpg|Fabrizio Federico eradjr.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 4576766.jpg|Fabrizio Federico erjqjhq34haq.jpg|Fabrizio Federico erhaw.jpg|Fabrizio Federico etrhaqe.jpg|Fabrizio Federico etwet.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Fabrizio Federico CUBA_phixr.jpg|Fabrizio Federico ffffaff_phixr.jpg|Fabrizio Federico erye5uy5.jpg|Fabrizio Federico ERYER5.jpg|Fabrizio Federico FGJDSXFHSDF.jpg|Fabrizio Federico adrshns.jpg|Fabrizio Federico aerhserhxh.jpg|Fabrizio Federico DFHFGJ.jpg|Fabrizio Federico eryhst.jpg|Fabrizio Federico filmma.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fshtfgn.jpg|Fabrizio Federico ftguj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico gfsj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico gsd.jpg|Fabrizio Federico haer.jpg|Fabrizio Federico HET4W00.jpg|Fabrizio Federico I am an Alien (poster).jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_0002newspaper.jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_20170609_0009.jpg|Jett Hollywood jhssd.jpg|Fabrizio Federico la.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Master 300.jpg|Fabrizio Federico MASTER (1).jpg|Fabrizio Federico newwww.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Pink8 m.jpg|Fabrizio Federico pjimage.jpg|Fabrizio Federico raehhgh.jpg|Fabrizio Federico rehER9000.jpg|Fabrizio Federico REHSEH.jpg|Fabrizio Federico reueytetky.jpg|Fabrizio Federico reyrtjrkuu.jpg|Fabrizio Federico rgrreh5.jpg|Fabrizio Federico RHAQW5R.jpg|Fabrizio Federico RRYG.jpg|Fabrizio Federico rtshs44333.jpg|Fabrizio Federico sadrhgsdhr.jpg|Fabrizio Federico sdfhhdf.jpg|Fabrizio Federico sdgdsgmmm.jpg|Fabrizio Federico se57 ue4u.jpg|Fabrizio Federico SETH6R.jpg|Fabrizio Federico sjgf 2018.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tduyr.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tjhsrt99999.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tjrm.jpg|Fabrizio Federico trjdtykflyu.jpg|Fabrizio Federico TRJWSTJR.jpg|Fabrizio Federico me.jpg|Fabrizio Federico trur5tu.jpg|Fabrizio Federico TSRJSWR.jpg|Fabrizio Federico teaj555.v122.jpg|Mao, Graveyard Music TSRJWE.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tututut.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tysdryt777.jpg|Fabrizio Federico srttykdu.jpg|Fabrizio Federico TYTYEQ2.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Untitabaled.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Untitled.jpg|Fabrizio Federico w45uyw45u.jpg|Fabrizio Federico W54EUFDYIT.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Who Killed Vanilla Ice_.jpg|Fabrizio Federico wrjt.jpg|Fabrizio Federico wrse.jpg|Fabrizio Federico wsukuiio.jpg|Fabrizio Federico WU-LYF_phixrff.jpg|Fabrizio Federico yrjryws4t.jpg|Fabrizio Federico yrjsrtj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico YRT7KD7UK.jpg|Fabrizio Federico zdfjhdhg.jpg|Fabrizio Federico gjkjhjf.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 12493645_940276306010188_2539855314361907008_o.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 12792181_10154067215877932_3837188803496664662_o.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 15965047_10154999739982932_3647279509121773299_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 12594038_10153961924767932_7987470743665708707_o.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 2011-12-26 13.35.34 - Copy.jpg|Fabrizio Federico ysrsyk.jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_20190225_074414_213.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 11Untitled.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fabriziofederico101.jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_20190227_084126_999.jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_20190220_064521_726.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 49721931_10157162983892932_4322926283261476864_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tsrjsrusu56.jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_20190221_153148_221.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tf76idr6.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fabriziofederico4534.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Auction.jpg|Fabrizio Federico ae5uae5stjhdfrty.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 49728060_10157163435752932_3988825407280381952_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 20181231_202922.jpg|Fabrizio Federico dryh6u.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 20190224_144002.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 20190101_182659.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 20190213_153038.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 48403645_10157131699117932_8602293635272146944_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fthdxfth.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 49897735_10157168203182932_7471779632178528256_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 49246568_10157168203112932_7084380359537721344_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fabriziofederico3242.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 6564DXFDH.jpg|Fabrizio Federico fthdxfth.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 48418556_10157131901807932_6505854960620535808_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 48375909_10157098233212932_3154594332917366784_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 48283492_10157098234612932_4555619901892460544_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 48053142_10157098231392932_8764504658732384256_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico yufo87g.jpg|Fabrizio Federico IMG_20190227_084126_999.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 8py.jpg|Fabrizio Federico rehywrtu45454.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 2013-06-22 18.34.39.jpg|Fabrizio Federico j56wu4stxj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico s54wuwsxt.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 43063075_10156923337482932_4988187846641713152_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico erhj5512.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 26166348_10156142298892932_6088234056989020521_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 7tiftyj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 20170808_094846.jpg|Fabrizio Federico tejea.jpg|Fabrizio Federico erudhssrt.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 20180204_134423.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 30715006_10156483040872932_4452610961973551692_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico 12670922_10154065341287932_3631855606219595548_n.jpg|Fabrizio Federico srtjdrkj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico aerjj.jpg|Fabrizio Federico rehasyrm.jpg|Fabrizio Federico Category:Browse Category:Fabrizio federico Category:Filmmaker Category:Underground cinema Category:Experimental cinema Category:Indie film Category:Film director Category:Movies